


Pull Me Down Before I Fall

by minniemoments



Series: Baekchen Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: Baekhyun gets insomnia when he's been too high on energy.





	Pull Me Down Before I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly more fluff. Eventually this series is going to get less platonic... I hope.

It’s almost 1am and he still can’t come down from his high. All day he’s been wide grins and too-loud laughter and impressions and sounds and movement. 

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae are the only ones still trying to keep up with him, still trying to match his energy. Everyone else has found the siren of sleep, but his skin is humming. He couldn’t, can’t settle down even if he wanted to right now.

 

“One more?” he asks.

 

A few hours ago they ran out of games to play, so they settled on watching Resident Evil since Chanyeol had never seen the first one.

 

“Last one,” Chanyeol yawns, holding up his index finger.

 

***

 

When the credits roll, Chanyeol is knocked out on the couch. Jongdae taps his shoulder, trying to rouse him.

 

“C’mon, Channie, we gotta get you to bed.”

“‘Kay,” he mumbles in response, slinging an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders, “Night, Baek.”

“Night, Yeol.”

  
  


Jongdae comes back a few minutes later and cuts off the TV.

 

“C’mon, Baek,” he yawns, holding out his hand, “You can’t stay up all night.”

“I know,” he says, taking Jongdae’s hand.

 

He’s still buzzing with energy though. He feels like he’ll stay up for days if he doesn’t crash.

 

They head to the kitchen and Jongdae lets go of his hand to boil some water.

 

Baekhyun tries to sit still for a moment and just wait and not start tapping out a beat on the counter, but it’s too big an effort. To focus on keeping his legs and toes and fingers and hands and arms and each little cell just still enough to not be too noisy. Too jittery.

 

He gets up from the barstool he had been in and grabs two mugs from the cupboard and sets them on the counter.

 

Jongdae grabs a couple of tea bags from the pantry and drops one in each mug. Another yawn causes him to stretch and Baekhyun takes that moment to wrap his arms around his waist, breathing in Jongdae’s scent.

 

Jongdae relaxes into the touch, lets Baekhyun hold on to him, even while he pours the steaming water into the mugs.

 

They let the tea cool for a moment and Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he keeps them like that, doesn’t remember when he let his forehead drop to Jongdae’s shoulder or when the cogs of his mind finally started to stop working overtime.

 

Jongdae keeps time for them though and taps Baekhyun’s hands for him to let go, so they can drink their tea.

  
  


Baekhyun’s clock starts working again while they drink their tea. He’s counting the milliseconds because his mind starts to race again without Jongdae against him, close to him.

 

How many sips can you take in minute? If you take 10 sips in 10 seconds and 10 times 6 is 60 and 60 sips is 3 ounces, then how many ounces do you have left before you can slow down from 140 mph and not hit the concrete barrier that’s only 100 feet away?

 

If the tea that you’re drinking is supposed to help calm you down, then how much caffeine must your body be producing to ignore the depressant of the tea? How hot do you have to burn for the tea to feel icy to your mouth and if heat is produced from the vibration of your body, then are you vibrating enough that you look still or like you’re an afterimage of a flash camera?

  
  


The cups go in the dishwasher and now he can have Jongdae close again. Can let his mind work regularly.

 

But they need to leave the kitchen, so he settles for lacing their fingers together and tries not to count their steps from the kitchen to Jongdae’s room. To Jongdae’s bed. Until Jongdae makes his way back to bed.

 

Tries not to count the breaths until he can hug Jongdae close to him and tangle their legs together. To count the breaths it takes for him to not feel on fire. For him to feel only warm, cooled down by Jongdae’s calm.


End file.
